Pirate Life for Me
by CocoLab
Summary: Eva's simply a traveler with her dragon companion Ashes, since she has got nothing better to do at all with her life. Eva is more than happy to take on the life of a pirate, following in her father's footsteps.


Third time's the damn charm! This is the last time I do this!

Anyway, I only own Ashes and Eva.

Yes I kept Ashes in and yes I changed her name and appearance. She still has the long daggers as weapons.

Enjoy :P

* * *

Chapter 1

Introduction.

* * *

I stood next to a window as the ship sailed casually, this was a luxury ship, normally I would never wear a dress but this was an exception as this was no ordinary ship, next to me was a bag. Ashes was outside somewhere, hiding from view as I believe people would freak if they ever saw a real life dragon although he isn't big to begin with and he's such a sweetheart and friendly, he was the only friend I ever had since the kids from my island would pick on me, my grandma and aunt told me they would stop but I told myself they were nothing but a bunch of assholes.

I sighed as I left to go outside as I need some fresh air. I grumbled and I left the room, heading towards the doors that would lead to the outside world.

My olive green eyes scanned the crowd as I had my brown hair up in a ponytail, I got my hair off my mother while the eyes came from my old man.

Speaking of old man, I haven't seen him for eight years, he went sailing with his pirate crew since he is their captain, I hope to reunite with him somehow and I plan to fulfill my dreams of becoming an artist, I don't care how, It wouldn't matter if I become famous or infamous, people will know how much of an good artist I am.

I stepped outside as I shielded my eyes from the rays of the sun as the seagulls squawked in the blue sky, floating lazily above me. I smiled and looked around as I wiped my forehead.

"This barrel is heavy." I heard someone complain.

I looked over to see two men lifting a barrel but I said nothing and observed silently. I crossed my arms and looked around.

"SHIP OFF THE STARBERD BOW AND THERE'S A PIRATE FLAG!" Someone cried.

I perked up and smirked as I watched them drop the barrel. I ran down the stairs and followed said barrel, on my way down I took the dress off, revealing my white tank top, denim shorts, ankle strap flat shoes on my feet a red sleeveless hoodie which was zipped down and lastly my belt which held my long daggers, I had two purple upside down triangles on each cheek. Ashes was outside somewhere, I need to find him after.

I perked up as I heard footsteps. I went to hide behind a crate.

"Hello?" I heard a young voice ask. "I really hope nobody's in here." A sigh of relief from the kid. "That's a relief."

I peeked and spotted a boy with pink hair as I went back to hiding.

"Wow this is one big barrel." I heard the kid say as he pushed the barrel.

I narrowed my eyes as I heard heavier footsteps but I remained where I was, in hiding, waiting.

"Coby, don't tell me you're hiding again." I heard a voice said.

Coby huh, so that's the kid's name, I listened to the conversation as I heard one of the men state he was thirsty.

"You can't, Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out." Coby told the men.

"She won't if you keep your mouth shut."

I peeked from my hiding place as there were three men. I saw one of them crack their knuckles.

"Hold on boys, I'll open her the old fashion way."

Before he could even hit the barrel, someone burst through the barrel, a boy, a year younger than me.

"WHAT A GREAT NAP!"

I sighed and came out from my hiding place as I hopped over the crate

"Who the heck are you guys?" The boy asked stupidly.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU." The other two men shouted.

"Your friend will catch cold sleeping like that." The kid replied as he stepped out of the barrel.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT."

"I'm starving, you got any food?" The kid asked Coby, I noticed he spotted me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I should ask the same question." I retorted.

"You little brat!" The men yelled as they charged

I watched as their swords broke and were stuck to the ceiling the two men looked at him dumbfounded. I stared at the kid, surprise he took them out so easily despite they were pirates.

"Who are you!?" One of them asked fearfully.

"Huh? Oh my name is Monkey D Luffy, hi."

The two men screamed bloody murder as they fled with their friend, who they were dragging on the floor. I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"Quick, you gotta run. if those guys come back here with their buddies, then they'll kill you both on the spot." Coby told him.

"I don't care about that, I need food."

"How can you blow this off like that, there are hundreds of them up on deck, they're waiting opportunity to kill anything." Coby told Luffy as he tried to hold him back and failing miserably.

I followed the two as they left the room and walked down the hall.

* * *

"HA HA HA, ITS A GOLD MINE, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD." Luffy said laughing while looking around to see what to eat first.

"Who knows maybe we'll be safe in here, as long no one else gets hungry." Coby mumbled.

Luffy continued to hunt until he had found a crate full of apples.

"Hey, My Name's Coby, You're Luffy right? That was pretty neat what you did in that barrel back there" Coby said as Luffy was gobbling down the apples.

"These are awesome." Luffy said as he stuffed his face.

"So are we on a pirate ship or what?" Luffy asked still stuffing his face.

"No, it's a Passenger ship that being raided by pirates, pirate under the command of Lady Alvida." Coby answered him.

"Who cares anyway, what I want to know is there any boats on board." Luffy said, cutting Coby off.

"I think there are a few." Coby answered again.

"Great, cause mine got stuck in a big whirlpool."

"The one outside no way, no one could have survived that!"

Luffy turn to face him. "Yeah, I gotta say it was a big surprise." Luffy said laughing.

"I haven't seen you anywhere on the ship before kid, are you part of Alvida's crew?" I asked.

Coby looked down. "It was on a faithful day, long ago. That day, I stepped out on to a small fishing boat on the out skirts of town, to go catch my dinner. It turn out that particular boat was actually for a pirate ship. That was two years ago. In exchange for letting me live, I'm forced to live a life of a cabin boy."

There was a silence as I said nothing and looked around, it was Luffy who broke the silence.

"You're pretty stupid you know that." Luffy said truthfully.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty." Coby said sadly bowing his head more.

"Why don't you leave?" I asked.

Luffy smile and said. "You're a moron and a coward. Haha, I hate people like you."

He was still laughing.

Coby had anime waterfall tears coming down his eyes. I rolled my eyes but I said nothing else.

"Who are you anyway?" Coby asked me.

"Name's Eva, I simply travel and I'm a passenger on this ship." I answered.

"Really? You don't look like a passenger." Luffy pointed out.

There was an eerie few seconds of silence.

"Yeah you're right, if I had the courage I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates, I actually have my own dream. Someday I like to live out all of them." Coby said with nervous smile on his face.

"So what about you, what was it that first got you out to set sail in these seas?" Coby asked Luffy.

"Well, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy told him.

Coby stared with a gawking mouth and look at him dumbfounded, did he say king of the pirates!?

"King of the pirates?" he asked nervously

"Yep." Luffy answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"But-but that would mean that you are a pirate too."

"Right."

"Y-your crew."

"Don't have one yet, but I'm looking for one." Luffy told him.

I noticed his jaw slightly dropped more. Luffy stopped smiling and frowned a little. Luffy scooted close to him began waving his hand in front of Coby.

Coby stood up. "King of the Pirates is a title given to the ones who obtains everything this world has to offer. You are talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power. The treasure that you seek is the One Piece." Coby yelled at him. He nodded.

"Yeah." Luffy answered with a smile.

"'Yeah' that's it, pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure, ya know."

"Yeah, so?" Luffy said to him

"NO WAY, ITS IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE. THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE LIKE YOU GUYS CAN REACH THE PENTICLE DURING THIS GREAT PIRATE AGE, THERE'S JUST TO MANY OF THEM OUT THERE MEANNER AND BADDER-" Before he could continue, Luffy hit on the head, and he hit the ground.

"Ow, why did you hit me." He moaned.

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy simply said.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked Luffy.

He looked at me. "Nope."

I just stared at him, is he serious!? Does he have any idea how dangerous the grand line is!?

"Alright now that my belly is full, I'm gonna go grab us a brand new boat, they might even just give us if we ask nice enough." Luffy said as he walked off.

"I guess I never thought of it like that, if I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die of it, could I do something like that?" Coby asked himself.

Luffy was walking up the stairs to the door when he heard Coby say that.

"Like what?" He asked.

I turn to see Coby still sitting where he first sat, he hadn't move an inch.

With his head turned he asked. "do you think, do you think I could ever join the marines?"

"Marines?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, catching bad guys is the only thing I've ever wanted to do. It's been my dream since I was child. Do you think I could join?" He asked.

"How should I know that." Luffy said chuckling.

"THEN I'M GONNA DO IT, I'M NOT GOING TO GET STUCK HERE AS CABIN BOY FOR THE REST MY LIFE, I'LL BREAK OUT, AND TURN RIGHT AROUND AND CATCH ALVIDA MYSELF."

The ceiling gave way as I coughed and fanned the dust away.

"Who is that you plan on catching Coby!" Alvida asked. "are you actually thinking these twigs are gonna help you, well."

Coby was shaking really hard.

"ANSWER ME."

Several swords were shoved through the door where Luffy stood. I looked to see a giant hole where the ceiling was.

Alvida looked from me to Luffy. "Hm, My guess is your not Zoro the Pirate Hunter."

"Zoro?" Luffy asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, I knew she was on about Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, I never met him but I heard about him during my travels, I've seen grown men pale and shriek like little girls at the mention of his name.

"COBY."

Coby cringed in fear.

"Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas." Alvida asked Coby.

Luffy stood there staring at her blankly.

"Well-I- um-… give me a sec I know this." he shakily.

Luffy pointed at her and asked, "Hey Coby who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked.

Everyone's jaw dropped. I pinched the ridge of my nose as Alvida looked pissed off as there was many tiny tick marks all over her face.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She shouted as she lifted her club. Luffy grabbed me and tossed me onto his back. Coby grabbed Luffy's hand as he jumped out from the hole and onto the top. I got off his back and dusted myself off.

Luffy took out one of the pirates who tried to slash him. I barely dodged a slice of the sword as four came charging at me. Coby screamed as Luffy took them down.

I spotted Luffy run from a group of people as he grabbed onto the pole. I couldn't believe what I was seeing when his arm stretched! The pirates chasing him looked to his arm and then to himself. Luffy looked at them and grinned.

"Gomu Gomu no."

The men began to run away as Luffy released the pole.

"Rocket!"

"Luffy, what are you?" Coby and I asked at the same time.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy answered us as he stretched his mouth.

So you're… made of rubber, I-" Coby stopped what he was going to say when felt a presents behind him.

He got behind Luffy as I walked over.

"So you've eaten of the Devil Fruit." Alvida said darkly.

Luffy pull his mouth back. "Yeah, I ate the GUM-GUM one."

"Uh huh, I heard rumours they existed, but I've never seen any evidence of them today."

I said nothing, my father was a devil fruit user himself, he could turn a body part into steel and I find it fitting his crew was called the Dark Steel.

"You are more skilled than the average deck swaber, are you bounty hunters?" She asked.

"I'm a pirate." Luffy said.

"Pirate, Ha, all by yourselves on these waters?" She asked.

"Today's just me, but I'll find my crew tomorrow, or next week or something. I need like, I don't know 10 guys, yeah 10." Luffy said to her.

"HA, tell me, if us two are pirates and we're not under the same flag, then that'll make us enemies, I'm I right?" She asked.

"Uh, Luffy let's go." Coby whispered.

"Why?"

"You saw how powerful her club is, and of all the villainous chief in these water she's easily the most-"

"Coby, do you remember what Luffy told you." I pointed out.

He looked at me as he remembered what Luffy had said to him.

"Go on, Tell me." Alvida said.

Coby turned from me to her.

"YOU ARE THE MOST UGLIEST THING IN THE SEA!"

"What did ya say!" Alivda said in anger as Luffy laughed. I grinned.

"I'm leaving, and going to join the Marines. Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating dirty pirate like you."

"Do ya have any clue what'cha saying to me right now!"

"OF COURSE I DO, AND GONNA DO WHAT I WANT AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME, AND WHEN I JOIN THE MARINES, I'M GONNA JOIN THEM. AND GONNA CATCH YOUR LOSY BUTT FIRST."

"YOU'RE A DEAD KID,AHH."

Luffy stopped laughing and grinned. "Well said."

Luffy got in front of Coby as the club hit Luffy but it had no effect since Luffy was made of rubber. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"That won't work." Luffy told her.

"WHAT!"

Luffy pulled his fist back.

"Gomu gomu no."

The fist swung forward as Coby and I observed.

"Pistol!"

The fist collided with her gut as she went flying backwards and quite far away. I whistled as Ashes came into view as Coby shrieked. Luffy was looking at him in awe.

Luffy turned to the crew. "Hey, you."

"Yes." They all answered.

"Go find a boat and give it to Coby, he's leaving your ship to join the Marines, and ya not gonna stop him."

"Yeah, sure." they said in fear.

"Thanks, Luffy." Coby said.

A explosion shook the water as I looked around and then looked over to the distance to see three marine ships heading our way.

"Looks like we got company." I said.

"OOO, perfect timing, head over there and tell you want to join." Luffy said.

"Huh." Coby looked at him.

Luffy jumped overboard as I followed. "But I'm a Pirates, so I'm outta here." Luffy said.

I could stay on here and pretend nothing happened...Screw it! This is way more fun than being a passenger on this boring ship! Should I follow in my father's footsteps? I hopped into the boat.

"No wait, you can't be serious. I approach them like this, they'll capture me like I'm another pirate."

Coby joined us as Luffy untied the ropes and the ship fell into the blue sea, creating a big splash

* * *

I leaned against the pole as I sighed. Ashes was sleeping his head off as he curled up, much like a cat.

"We actually mange to get away." Coby said in shock.

"Why sound so surprised?" I asked.

"Ahh, what fun." Luffy said staring ahead.

"So Luffy." Coby asked.

"Huh?"

"If you're searching for the illusive One Piece, then you half to be heading for the Grand Line, right."

"Mm-hm." Luffy nodded.

"You know the people that I've talked to call it the Pirate Graveyard."

"Right."

"And that's why I need extra strong crew." Luffy said to him.

"Say Coby, know where Zoro's whereabouts are?" I asked.

"Last I heard was that he was being held prisoner at some Marine Base." Coby answered.

"Oh well, weakling, huh." Luffy said disappointed.

"No, you're so wrong, he as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying." Coby told us.

"Why did you ask?" Coby asked me.

"I was wondering." I mumbled

Luffy smiled and said. "I figure if he's good enough, I ask him to join my crew."

Coby and I looked him like he was insane. I shook my head and looked to the sky.

"Chasing him down is just plain reckless." Coby said.

"You never know he might jump at the chance of joining me."

"He's a bad enough guy that the marines caught him. No way, not a chance, forge-."

_Bonk. _

"Why did you hit me?" Coby asked Luffy.

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy answered.

I smirked and closed my eyes as I enjoyed the breeze that hit me directly in the face.

…

I wonder if Luffy will let me travel with him after he recruits the demon swordsman, I'll ask him later on.

* * *

And I'm done! This will be staying up and that's that!

Anyway, review or whatever.


End file.
